When You're Scared
by dark-night-sky
Summary: He still can't kill him. He knows he can...so why isn't he dead!You aways come to me when you're scared. ItaSasu Oneshot


ItaSasu

When You're Scared

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Itachi closed in on his brother, a hand on either side of his head, smirking slightly. Sasuke growled, flustering and panting a little. Itachi wasn't doing any better. The two had blood stains all over their clothing, a cut across the younger Uchiha's forehead. The rain soaked their clothing, coming down so heavily it penetrated Itachi's covered back. Sasuke's frown deepened when his brother's bangs brushed against his cheek, heart beat speeding up somewhat.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said, letting one hand brush the dark bangs of Sasuke's behind the boy's ear. "You've still got a lot to learn."

Sasuke scoffed, wincing a little as he gripped his side. "I can…still win," he insisted.

"No, little brother," Itachi said, letting the cold metal of his head protector fall against Sasuke's forehead, the scar on the pale skin being cooled by the wet material. "Not today."

Sasuke shouted somewhat as another jolt went through his side, Itachi's red eyes swirling. He looked into them with his own, challenging Itachi. The older Uchiha pushed himself back from the stone boulder and raised two fingers, letting them hover above Sasuke's forehead.

One pair of eyes returned to their onyx colour, shutting tightly when the two fingers met his skin, pressing on the wound lightly.

"Not today."

_Not today _

"Why not today?" Sasuke whined, his voice holding some childish vigour.

Itachi picked up a torn piece of black fabric that had a red cloud pattern adoring it: what was once a coat. "Because."

Sasuke stood, leaning against the wall while holding his side, glaring at the floor. Itachi vanished in an instant and Sasuke fell to his knees, slamming his free fist into the stone floor, watery pools welling in his eyes. His team mates looked at him, one holding himself up with the large sword, the girl on the floor, trying to sit up, and the final member using his hand to hold himself up on the large boulder and looked down at the Uchiha.

"Sasu-"

Suigetsu hushed the girl, shaking his head. "Don't, Karin."

--

Sasuke was sitting on the top of the hill, looking down at Konoha, bright lights illuminating the night. The village he'd abandoned to go and become a sound ninja, to try find and kill his brother. But he couldn't.

He found himself punching the ground again, snarling viciously and glaring daggers at the ground. He still couldn't beat Itachi. He had the power, the skill, the hate…but he just couldn't. He didn't turn round when he heard someone behind him; he just narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"Itachi…" he hissed. He heard a shuffle of clothing and felt someone sit next to him. They didn't look at each other; they both looked down at Konoha. The village they'd betrayed …

"How's your wound?" Itachi asked softly, not tearing his eyes from the lights below. Sasuke grunted and couldn't help but lift his fingers to the scab. He jumped when he felt someone move his hands and touch it. "It's healing fast."

"No thanks to you…" Sasuke muttered, glancing at his older brother. Red eyes bore through his skull, making the younger shiver involuntary.

"Cold?" Itachi teased, tilting his head to the side, but keeping his poker-face.

Sasuke ducked his head. "No…" he whispered almost. Itachi shrugged off the new black cloak and ruffled it, handing it to Sasuke.

"I don't want your filthy coat," he spat, turning his nose up. Itachi sighed and stood, moving behind Sasuke. The younger boy said nothing when the large, warm fabric enveloped his shoulders and upper body, hands lingering for longer than they needed. Why wasn't he trying to kill him?!

"I hate you," Sasuke said, as if trying to convince himself.

"I know. You don't hate me enough," the head bowed, words brushing against Sasuke's ear. "You don't hate me for the right reasons."

Itachi had gone before Sasuke thought of an answer. That was the second coat, the reason being the same person.

--

Sasuke's team mates were in awe when he marched into the camp site with the Akatsuki coat. They didn't know what to say, for one it was early morning, and for another their team leader who seemed to despise the Akatsuki was wearing the trademark cloak which looked a few sizes too big.

Itachi would've been the only and best explanation.

"Sasuke, what's next?" Suigetsu asked, half about their next move, half about the next clothing statement.

"We're going to move further into Konoha, it's where the Akatsuki is going-" the Uchiha spun round when he walked past, only to have his elbow held to stop him by Suigetsu. His team looked worried. He didn't see why they cared.

"Sasuke…where are you…what happened?" Karin finally asked while the other two were still trying to remember how to form a sentence under the powerful gaze.

"Nothing. If you please, I have to go get ready. We're leaving as soon as possible."

Yanking his arm back he stormed into his tent, ripping the black shroud off and tossing it on the floor. He glared at it. What else was there really to do? It's not like he had any purpose for it.

He rolled it into a ball with a sigh and tucked it under his arm, walking out the tent to find his team waiting for him. Walking past them, they followed silently with the occasional bickering between Karin and Suigetsu. Juugo sped up a fraction to walk just behind Sasuke and the Uchiha snorted in amusement.

"What's wrong, Juugo?" he asked, not needed to turn around to know that there was a worried expression on the man's face.

"I-I was just wondering if you were ok?" Juugo asked unsurely.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm fine," he replied. "Don't worry about me."

Juugo nodded in understanding, but didn't drop back to join Karin and Suigetsu. The two were the ones who put a bit of life into their journeys, must like Sasuke's last team. The girl and the other boy gave it life, while he and his teacher remained passive for the most time.

"Ano sa, ano sa!" Sasuke paused, eyes widening. The other three came to an abrupt halt and looked to their leader. Sasuke strained his eyes again.

"Shut up, Naruto!" this time the voice was of a higher pitch.

Sasuke motioned for everyone to hide and they did, concealing themselves as much as their ability would allow them. Not a moment later a group passed them, the oldest one pausing as he passed Sasuke. The Uchiha's heartbeat sped up a fraction.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," the blond called. "Don't fall behind!"

Sasuke watched his old team, plus their two new assets. Team eight was also with them, Kiba and Naruto arguing about something. Sasuke didn't move an inch. If they had a Hyuuga with them, it would make it harder to follow.

Eventually, he stood, not walking onto the path. His team formed behind him and waited for instructions.

"It won't be long till they know we're here. Don't let your guard down…" Sasuke turned his head in the direction the two platoons went. "We need to follow them."

--

Naruto and Kiba were still at it, Sasuke occasionally shutting them up when they got too loud. Sai simply laughed, and the two quiet members of team eight tried to ignore it, Shino succeeding.

"Hey, Hinata," the girl turned to Kakashi.

"Y-yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I might just be paranoid, but could you scan the area? I think we're being followed."

Everyone fell silent, Naruto and Kiba exchanging looks while the others glanced off path through the corners of their eyes. Hinata activated her Byakugan and let out a gasp. Kakashi nodded a little.

"It's…" she shook her head and seemed to be looking again in a place the others couldn't see. "Sa-"

"Thank you, Hinata," Kakashi said, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. "I think I know who it is. I just wanted to check."

Naruto and Sakura were completely silent, their only sound being the footsteps against the ground. Hinata hadn't deactivated her Byakugan, and a few seconds later she turned to Kakashi again.

"There's some other people," she explained. "One is in the Akatsuki uniform."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto clenched his fists. "Itachi," he growled, eyes changing colour a little, nails sharpening. He relaxed a little when Kakashi patted his head.

"Don't worry, Naruto!" he said. "It's not time to get tense yet…"

--

"They're here, Itachi," Kisame said, looking up. The man nodded and stood from his sitting position, sharingan swirling. No more words were spoken.

"Itachi," someone hissed from behind them. Kisame turned suspiciously and casted a puzzled look to Itachi, who looked like he was expecting the visitors.

Itachi nodded a little. "Sasuke," he greeted. The black cloak was thrown on the floor and a light of realization shone in Kisame's eyes. Itachi didn't move to get it. Kisame turned to the path that lead to Konoha and Sasuke stiffened.

"Itachi…" Kisame started.

"I know," the eldest Uchiha said. "I have some business to attend to with my little brother first."

Sasuke snapped. "Don't you call me that!" he shouted. His entire team jumped in shock, not expecting their leader to display so much emotion. After the remembrance of yesterday though, it wasn't too surprising.

"Sasuke-kun!" someone exclaimed. Sasuke didn't turn his eyes to the person, he knew who it was. His sharingan was active and he was glaring at his brother.

"I do…I hate you," he said. Itachi let a slight smile grace his face. "I mean it!"

"Foolish little brother…"

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke charged, punch ready. He didn't know what he was doing, but whatever it was he couldn't stop it.

Itachi easily caught the punch, but he didn't do anything else. Sasuke was on the brink of crying, face scrunched up and body shaking.

"You're not ready," Itachi said, words hitting Sasuke like a pile of bricks.

"I hate you!" Sasuke screeched.

There was silence, Konoha ninja not knowing what to do, Sasuke's team not knowing what to do. Itachi threw Kisame a look and the man nodded, pulling out his large sword.

"Who's with me then," he asked with a smirk. He spun round when he heard someone running for him, blocking the attack from another large sword. Suigetsu had a similar amused look on his face.

"I am," he said, swinging in for another blow. Juugo nudged Karin in their direction and she reluctantly followed the two mist ninja as they got further away from the group.

"Deidara," Itachi said, not taking his eyes off Sasuke. "Tobi."

Said two appeared behind the Konoha ninja, Deidara looking rather smug. "We can handle it, un!"

"Hinata, Shino, Kiba," Kakashi instructed, motioning with his hand for them to follow him. The three got into their own fighting positions, Akamaru barking loudly. Deidara laughed somewhat as their fight started.

"You," he said, pointing to Kakashi. The man smirked behind his mask. "I have a bone to pick with you."

Sakura stepped closer to Naruto, both watching the Uchiha's.

No one saw what came next. Sasuke fell limp, sobbing harshly. "Why?" he asked. "Why…why?"

Itachi's eyes softened somewhat as the question was asked over and over, louder each time. Sasuke banged a fist against Itachi's chest when the elder caught him in his arms.

"Sasuke…" he said, falling to his knees, Sasuke following. Itachi looked down at his crying brother.

"Why did you have to…to come back?" Sasuke chocked. Itachi knew he was referring to the night before, but didn't answer. There wasn't an answer.

_You always ran to me when you were scared…_

Itachi's hold on his brother tightened involuntary, tipping his head into Sasuke's. He brushed Sasuke's hair out of his face, tilting the head up with his chin.

"I hate you."

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because you left me…all alone."

_Who do you run to now?_

--

Kitty: Oo; spur of the moment. I had absolutely NO idea where this was going when I started XD. I drew the last scene with Itachi holding Sasuke and decided I was going to write this fanfic. I'm not sure if you'd classify it as Uchihacest, but it was intended that way o.o;

There was going to be a kiss somewhere along the line, but it didn't fit in. It's fine how it is, right? I needed to write a oneshot ;

Comment

Ja ne

Kitty


End file.
